The Parent Trap
by la2ur2a
Summary: * finshed.* Arthur and Molly Weasley have been married and then get divorced. And the last people bringing them back together are the last you'd think of. This is my first fanfic so be kind and please R/R!!!
1. How it all began

Chapter 1 How it ended

  


Arthur and Molly Weasley have been married for years

and during those years they had 7 kids . 6 boys and 1

girl . The 6 boys names were Bill, Charlie, Percy,

Fred, Georage, and Ron . The girls name was Ginny .

One night after Molly put the kids to bed Arthur said

to his wife " Molly dear , can we get something muggle

to take the kids to Kings Cross ? " " Arthur Weasley

I've had it with you . I'm leaving and I'm taking

Ginny with me ! " Molly screamed at her now x-husband

. She gathered her and Ginny's stuff . Before she left

she kissed her sons and said " Good bye " . Arthur

felt heart broken without his wife . Why did she leave

me ? he thought sadly than a new thought his him the

boys ! I guess I'll have to tell them what happened and

if Ron asks anything about him not having a mother

they'll just say that they were all adopted . 

Somewhere in London

" Molly why are you here ? " Her dad asked " I left

Arthur . " was her reply .

  


Chapter 2 meeting the brothers 

a.N This is all now in Ginny P.O.V . And I have no

clue what Molly's maiden name is so I'm guessing

5 years later ...

Ginny Mern was a small red head girl . She had

freckles and bright brown eyes . She had always

wondered why she didn't have a dad or why her mother

never mentions having one .She lived south of ST.

Outery de Cauchmaula/n I don't know how to spell it 

" Ginny come down and have breakfast ! " her mother

yelled . During breakfast her mother gave her a

look that she was trying to picture her as a boy . "

Mom I'm going for a walk ! " she said . " Okay dear ."

was her reply . After awhile she ran into somebody "

Sorry " Ginny said . " It's okay . " the boy said . He

look about 16 and he had red hair and feckles . " You

look familair to me . Is your name Ginny ? " he asked

. " Yes . How do you know my name ? " she asked . "

Well .. I'm your oldest brother Bill . " Bill said . "

I have brothers ." Ginny said shooked . " Yes you do .

" he replied . " Bill . C'mon lets go home ! " another

red head yelled.

" Charlie come here I've got someone I want you to

meet ." Bill yelled . " Is that who I think it is ? "

was Charlie's reply as he looked at Ginny . " If you

think its Ginny well your right ." Bill said . " Ginny

Charlie here is the second oldest ." " Hey Ginny would

you want to mett the rest of us and dad ? " Charlie

asked . " Sure . " Ginny replied without hesitation .

They walked all the way down to The burrow . " Wow ! "

Ginny said as they reached the house . When they got

in she saw a man that looked really old . " Ginny ! "

he yelled and hugged her . " How's my only little girl

. How's your mother ? " he said quickly . " Boys there

is someone down here who you need to meet . " dad

yelled . " Ginny ? " a boy with glasses and was long

and lanky said . " Yeah . " . " All right Ginny that

your brother Percy . Those two are Fred and Georage .

And that preson over there is Ron . " Her dad said

while pointing out who was who and all that . " Dad

could I talk to my brothers outside ? " Ginny asked .

" Sure was his reply . " 


	2. The plan

Chapter 3 : The plan

  


First of all I'm giving some shout outs 

Daphne Black : Thank you very much for your review

and for being the first reviewer !

and also 

OldNavyGirl2007 : I'm soory if I got your user name

wrong Morgan but thanks for reviewing ! And I miss you

already :( hags ! 

DiemonDagger : Thanks for posting this story ! 

Everyone give a big round of an applause for these

three great people ! ( lots of clapping )

I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter(s) but I

had a little end of the school year excitement and

still review pretty pretty please with a cherry on the

top (puts on sad puppy face). So anyway back to the

story .

  


" I think we should bring mom and dad back together .

" Ginny said when the door shut . There was a few

minutes of silence when " I think that's a great idea

Gin ! " Bill said . " But how ? " " I've got a plan ."

Ginny replied . " We've got to write them letters

saying that they are sorry for what they said and did

and they still love them . So we're going to put them

on a date ." There was no response . " But where are

we going to get them on a date ? " Charlie asked . "

That's a good question . " Ginny answered " What about

the leacky cauldron ! " Rons said . " Ron thats

briliant ! " Ginny said and hugged him . " All right why

don't we go to the leaky cauldron now and make

reservations ? " Bill said . All of them nodded in

agreement ." All right than let's get some floopowder .

" They all got some floopowder and left .

" Hello Weasley's ! " Tom said . " Ms. Mern how's your

mom doing ? " " Fine " Ginny replied . " We need

reservations . " Fred said . " We need it to be a

romantic room for our dad and her mom to get back

together . " Fred said finishing for George . " Okay

parlor #3 . What time ? Day ? " Tom asked . " " Friday

at 7:30 p.m ." Ginny said answering the questions . "

Okay than ." was Toms reply " Does your parents know

your doing this ? " " No ... We're trying to bring

them back together . " Percy said . " See our parents

divorced when I was a baby . " Ron said . " Why don't

we wrote the letters ? "Ginny suggested . " Yeah . Tom

can we have some parchment a quill and a ink well ? "

Bill said . " Sure ." Tom replied and went to get it .

When everyone sat down and got what they needed Ginny

said " I think I should write the one that goes to mom

." " Okay " all her brothers said at once . Bill was

writing the letter to dad . Ginny's letter to her mom

said :

Dearest Molly ,

I have missed you over all these years . I still love

, I really do . Please meet me at the Leaky cauldron

parlor #3 , Friday at 7:30 p.m .

All my love ,

Arthur 

" All right I've got to go . " Ginny said " I'll see you

guys latter . " " bye " all of her brothers said.

Ginny ran out of the burrow and ran home . " Hi mom !

" Ginny said when she got there . " I found this

letter for you . " There was minutes of silence as her

mom read the letter . " Ginny did I ever tell you that

you had a dad and brother ? " Her mom asked . " No mom

. " Ginny answered it was true that her mom never told

her that but she knew she had brothers and a dad . "

Well you do . And how's about going to the leaky

cauldron friday night ? " " Okay . " Ginny said . 

Please review if I get 4 reviews bye friday I'll post

the next part . 

  


  



	3. Friday

A/N : I know it took me forever to get this chapter out . I had it saved on my old computer . Unfortunately I forgot to print it . So people please review . Oh yeah shout outs 

Candy : I came up with this story after seeing the parent trap . 

Amythest : Thanks for reading my story . :D

OldNavygirl2007 : I miss u ! Thanks for your review . I'll see u later this month . :D

princess : You wanted it and now you have it ! 

Jey4eva : Thanks for reviewing my story . 

Now here is the chapter you people want chapter 3 ! 

Friday came to fast for everyone . Than it was time to get ready to go to the leacky claudron . " Ginny it's time to go . " Her mother said . " I'm coming . " Ginny said . 

They took some floo powder and said " The leacky claudron . " 

Ginny saw her brothers and her dad right when they got there . They both walked over to where they were at . " Arthur . " Molly said . " Are those my boys ? " she asked . " Yes Molly . " He said . " You six have grown up so much since the last time I saw you . " Molly said . " Is that my little girl Ginny ? " Arthur asked . Molly smiled and said " Yes, Arthur it is Ginny . " Ginny caught on to the act we don't know you and you don't know us . " Mom who is that man ? And how did he know my name ? " Ginny asked . " Ginny, that man is you dad . " Molly said . " And who are those six ? " Ginny asked pointing at her brothers . " Ginny those are your brothers . " Well Molly how about dinner ? " Arthur asked . " Sure . " Molly replied . Arthur than escorted Molly to their parlor . 

Tom came and said " Good luck . I'll show you where your table is at . " Than took them to their table . " Ginny you better hope they don't get in a fight . " Bill said . " They had fights ? " Ginny asked . " Yeah . " Charlie said . " All the time when you were only a couple weeks old . "

The meal went fast and before they knew it their mom and dad was coming towards them . " Kids . " Arthur said . " Me and your mother have something to tell you .......... We are getting engaged . " He finished . " Arthur . " Molly said . " What Molly ? " He asked . " I think Ginny might have to move in with you guys a couple of months before the wedding so she can get used to being around you and the boys . " Molly said . " Okay Molly . I love you . " said Arthur . " I love you too . " She said . 

A/N : I know this is a short chapter but if you want I'll add a chapter on the wedding . But you have to review to get it ! You hear Review ! I'm very sorry it took me this long to get it posted . Please read some of my other stories . And I have a story under a different pen name " Trouble is everywhere . " or something like that the pen name is Candy and la2ur2a . Please r/r it . 


	4. The wedding

A/N : I know this 1 took a life time to put up but it's finally up! And in honor of my good friend Morgan! Happy 13th Birthday my friend and may all your wishes come true! * starts singing happy birthday to you.* Than stops. I miss you Morgan! Okay enough with that. Thanks all of you who reviewed. 

A year later. 

Ginny walked down the isle about an hour before the wedding. Her dad and her brothers were having a family picture taken. 

" Okay... Why am I needed now? " Ginny asked.

" Because Ginny we wanted you in our picture to. " Her dad answered. 

She got right buy Ron. She and Ron had become close since Ginny had moved her stuff into the burrow. Ron protected her from Fred and Georges pranks and teasing. 

In the picture Ron had his arm around Ginny brotherly. 

The photographer needed a picture of Ron and Ginny because they were also Flower girl/ Ring boy. 

Ginny had to look like she was about throw some flowers out of the basket. All Ron had to do was hold the pillow with the rings on it. 

Ginny was wearing a pink dress robe and had her hair back in pig tails with flowers in them. 

Ginny went to check on her mum after the pictures where taken. 

" Mom? " Ginny asked. 

" Yes. " Her mom answered. 

" Are you nervous ?" Ginny asked. 

" Well kind of dear. I mean after what happened last time I don't want it to happen again. " Her mother said. 

It was time for the wedding to begin because Ginny's grandfather came up the stairs to get her. 

The wedding went very well. 

At the reception Ginny danced with her dad. Everything went according to plan. She smiled. 

Her brothers pulled her away for a couple minutes. 

" Good job Gin. " They all said proudly. 

" Thanks." Ginny said smiling. ' Mission accomplished.'

The end. 

Thanks everyone who reviewed this story ! Please review. 


End file.
